Dauntless
by Divergent444666
Summary: A FourTris story after initiation where all characters are alive. The faction war never happened and Four and Tris reveal their relationship. Mainly just fluff with some intimate moments. I am hoping to keep it going to go far into the story as next initiation. Also Peter and Eric try to get back at Tris and Four. There are also games like Candor or Dauntless which add humor.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing fanfictions so I hope you like it. I will be updated hopefully every week I also need some questions for my profile so leave some below. I'm starting the fanfiction from end of initiation onward, and the faction war never happened. Everyone is alive. Also all initiates have separate apartments.

All rights to Veronica Roth! .

 **Tris**

Oh… my… Jemimah I got first in initiation! This is not helping the fact of my divergence. Does Eric think I'm divergent? I lose my train of thought when I see a squealing Christina and soon I'm tackled by Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will in a bear hug. You know what screw divergence I should be happy I'm number one! I soon manage to crawl out from underneath the hug that turned into a tackle (thank God for my skinny frame), but I see them realizing I left trying to untangle themselves. I make my way to Tobias where he meets me in the middle of the pit.

"You think a hug would give away too much?" He said in a sly voice. But right now was the second best moment of my life besides our kiss in the chasm and I really didn't care so I said.

"You know what I could care less", and I slung my arms around his neck reaching up on my tip toes and his arms snaked around my waist to steady me and we shared a long kiss. Not one of wanting or lust but one of pure love, nothing that would push me into something. I felt like we were one and no one could do anything when Peter came up and pushed me out of the way to say to Tobias.

"That's how she got first you slept with the Stiff!" he said while pointing "I bet she's good in bed I've seen her…" right after that comment of Peter's Four knocked him out cold with one swift punch square in the jaw. I had tears swelling in my eyes and he looked at me to say "I would never let anyone hurt you again and no one can do anything to hurt you or push you into something neither will I. Plus you know you deserved your rank you're smart, brave, selfless, and most of all beautiful. Also not forgetting well I… I.. I.. I love you." After that I kissed him until we were in a full make-out session in the pit where I could see in the corner of my eye Christina and Will gapping for air like fish out of water, and an announcement came up on the speaker so we pulled away to see everyone staring awestruck and to hear.

"Awww my little Fouryy-Bear has found love and is all softie woffty. Remember use a condom Four." he said the last part in mock seriousness. Well if I'm right Four and I have Zeke to kill because Uriah is videoing this on all screens of the pit and Zeke has gone missing. He is so dead. And as if in perfect sync Tobias and I screamed.

"Zeke you are so dead!" We ran out the Pit only hear the mic in the announcement room drop and hear a door slam. We were half way there when Tobias said.

"When we get there I'm gonna kick open the door hide a camera behind your back hooked up to the pit screens. When I nod you can reveal the camera. Let's do this Dauntless style!" By the time we got there I hooked everything up while running thanks to Tobias's help (geez you'd expect this guys ex-faction to be Erudite.) He kicked open the door to see Zeke curled up in a fetal position screaming good-byes to the mic like there was no tomorrow and when he saw us the color drained from his face. Ha! This was hysterical we make a mean team, plus I got it all on tape! That's when he started apologizing to us and Tobias pinned him on the floor and nodded and I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ohh, Zekey-Bear say hi to the camera you look paler than me!" Tobias and I broke down laughing and Zeke looked at us like he was about to faint and almost was the shade of a ghost. And a look of realization crossed his face and he turned red with anger fast yelling, "Four, Tris you gave me a heart attack! No one messes with you and if they do their literally dead geez!" We laughed our way down to the Pit where people were still staring at us and Tobias had his arm around my waist wait… oh we just revealed our relationship. I tried to sink into Tobias and he could feel my discomfort so he kissed the top of my head lightly. When we got up to Uriah and the gang they were laughing there asses off like there was no tomorrow and Shauna came over to comfort him.(Shauna and Zeke aren't together only Tris&Tobias, and Christina&Will) When they were done Uriah then announced all initiates and members where aloud to attend the end of initiation party from 9-10 pm. Sometimes I wonder what Uriah doesn't throw a party about! As soon as that happens I'm dragged out of the pit by Christina and all she says is, "shopping!" with an ear splitting squeal. I mouth the words help to Tobias but he only laughs with a grin on his face this is going to be a long day considering its only 5:00.

-3 hours later-

After those dreadfully long three hours of shopping buying 10 dresses, 3 pairs of shorts, 3 pairs of jeggings, 4 crop tops, and 7 torture devices(4 inch high heels) we finally get back to my apartment. I am so tired all I do is collapse on the sofa before my eyes get droopy. As soon as I can fully close my eyes Christina shakes the living hell out of me screaming " We have to get you ready were playing Candor or Dauntless and I want to have time to dance with Will!."

This girl will definitely be the end of me so I let her do my hair and makeup while she interrogates me on Tobias and my dating life. I answer all with complete boredom until she says "Have you reached second base yet?" And I turn to smack her in the head because she knows my fear of intimacy and all she does is laugh and say "You're done go get changed. Don't forget in layers!" I look in the mirror to be surprised that I actually look good my hair is in perfect curls and my makeup is perfect just the right amount of mascara and a stunning smoky eye that makes my eyes light up an electric blue. To my satisfaction the makeup goes great with punk type clothing so I grab my 3 inch black skull designed stilettos put on my black undershirt a skull crop top and black jeggings. Last of all four bracelets that have six charms from the middle of initiation which I bought for myself amazingly.

-30 minutes later-

Soon there is a knock on the door and Christina and I open it to see a gaping Tobias and stunned Will drooling over us. As in perfect timing Chris and I say "Four/Will close your mouth before you catch flies." They shut their mouths and walked us to Uriah's which is only five doors away. I open the door without knocking to be welcomed with the smell of alcohol and hundreds of people overflowing the house. Once we get settled Tobias asks me if I want a drink and the abnegation in me would say no but hey I'm Dauntless now so I say yes and he heads off. Geez I never realized how dependent I was on him being there, because right now he's only across the room and I feel empty. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a drunk Peter comes up to me and whispers huskily in my ear, "Why don't you spend the night with me I can do things you only could dream of." And with that he kissed me as I tried to push him off and my eyes watered. He all of a sudden stopped and all I saw was a bloody mass on the floor with an angry looking Tobias towering over him going to my aid whispering sweet nothings to me and in that moment nothing else mattered but him. And I kissed him with passion and his tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance and I teased him a little laughing when he would groan so I let him in as our tongues battled for dominance. I eventually won and we pulled away and he kissed from my mouth to my jaw to my neck sucking on my sweet spot. Before I knew it I was moaning his name and he didn't stop until someone was standing in front of us clearing their throat. He pulled away to see Zeke videoing our make out session both our faces turned a red that put tomatoes to shame. And Tobias snatched the video camera but all Zeke did was wave a micro card in Tobias' face… oh God. He then dropped it in his pants as all I thought was why Zeke why. He then walked away to scream on top of the table " Get out if you're not a new member or one of my closest friends, and someone please drag unconscious Peter out!" We then all go up to Zeke's room and form a circle when Uriah screams, " My house, I start!" He scanned the room and his eyes fell on me. Lucky me he had a dangerous glint in his eyes when he said "Tris truth or dare." I didn't want to seem like a wimp so I said "Dare." He manically laughed and said " I dare you to sit in Four's lap and whisper something in his ear until you can feel he is turned on every time someone picks dare until he loses his controll" I looked up at him to see if it was ok and he shook his head and smiled. Geez tonight is going to be a long night. I make my way to him and sit bridal style in his lap as he snakes his arms around my waist. Ok it's my turn… ohh I got an idea. I turn to Tobias and say innocently "Truth or dare?"

He took this as a challenge and said "Dare me baby" and right as he said that I changed my position to straddling and I grinded on him and seductively said " Imagine all I could do to you if we were home the whole compound would be able to hear my moans of you name." I immediately saw the effect his eyes filled with lust and a bump in his pants clearly visible and in a swift movement he was on top of me making out with me and I forgot we were in a room with our friends. He slipped of my shirt to see my bra and I slipped of his shirt then when his mouth got lower to my neck I heard gasps and ewwws. We turned to see our shocked friends and a few whistles. We got back up composing ourselves and Zeke then yelled "look who's getting some tonight."

I felt my cheeks grow a red that was probably just a new color itself.

Sorry I couldn't finish but next week will have a new update hope you liked it comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews they were really helpful and truthful. Especially justagrilwrittingfanfics I hoped you liked the edited one I fixed it so it's not so abrupt and out of comfort and I love your writing it's awesome! Also Andrea I'll switch between characters. And also thanks for the support! .

Tobias' POV

That was amazing I wish Tris would accept the fact that she's beautiful it hurts me to think that she doesn't know she is. I love her so much. When we get back to the circle Zeke yells, "Look who's getting some tonight!"

Tris shoots him a death glare that's my girl! He then comes over to me and whispers to my ear, "Do you need condoms? I've got to make sure there are no little Four or Trises running around." With that he falls down laughing and I fake punching and he puts on a wounded puppy face and pretends to cry, geez this is my best friend who knew! Everyone looks at us like were crazy and I put on my poker face. And say, "Tris it's your turn."

Tris' POV

I love how he talks to me in his instructor voice it's so, so…. Hot geez the thought of me saying that is so strange the abnegation in me literally slapped me. I just can't help it his voice makes me melt. I stared into his eyes and he stared back breaking his barrier of a blank face to show care and love and I return it with a smile. I then realize it's my turn so I scan the room to find a hysterically fake crying Zeke poking at Shauna and complaining on how and I quote, "Four the big fat meany hit me, do something Shauny!" I say Zeke and he comes out of his acting and screams in my ear "DDDDAAAAAARRREEEEE!" I swear I will lose my hearing due to this guy! That's when I get an evil plan I just had to laugh. Oh and don't think I didn't hear what Zeke whispered to Tobias! So I say, "Go to Eric's office and whisper to him do we need condoms? I don't want little Eric's and Zeke's running around seductively!" This is so fun!

Tobias' POV

Now I am really happy at a girl! She then says, "I heard you Zeke no one gets away with that. Even though my dare doesn't make sense Eric will get a kick out of it." He lets out a loud groan and mumbles "You have hearing like and owl. So who's coming with!" At the same time Tris and I shoot up from our positions, ha I love how much in sync we are together! Everyone laughs at Zeke uncontrollably and Uriah whispers "get it on tape for me!" he says between laughs throwing me his phone. I catch it and Zeke rushes out of the room to get it over with Tris and I stay 3 yards away so we look casual not stalker-ish . When we get there we hide behind the door and I hold up Uriah's phone to video.

Zeke's POV

God, I'm going to embarrass myself so much so why don't I make a show of it. I knock on the door slow but sweetly and it opens to a slightly pissed Eric and he says, "What do you want." He spits like venom. I just invite myself in and lay him on the couch he smiles!? Is he gay? I go on with the dare and whisper seductively in his ear "Do we need condoms? We don't want mini us wandering around." He surprisingly responds by saying, " Don't worry we don't need, get on your knees." I nearly hurled I kicked him in the balls yelled "Gay ass!" and ran for my life Four and Tris were laughing there asses off.

Tobias' POV

That was f*ing hilarious I can't believe Eric is gay and Zeke went through with that! That's when Zeke slams the door shut behind us and we are back in the circle and Zeke's eyes land on me with and evil glare. He says then "Truth or Dare" I'm not so sure about a Dare so I say Truth…..

.

Sorry if this was short, but writers block sucks. Please review and leave questions for my Profile. It's blank !Ask away!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I wanted to update early so I read the comments thanks for your support. Also Anna3 I'll add in the truth about the question if they did it, but not the dare. Also anyone who gives advice I will gladly take it and always point out it was your idea! So you don't have to worry about asking. I am also cutting the truth or dare game short because I want to move on to initiation. Hope you like my writing, but and I'm curious how old you think I am. So leave it in the reviews! 

Tobias' POV

That was f*ing hilarious I can't believe Eric is gay and Zeke went through with that! That's when Zeke slams the door shut behind us and we are back in the circle and Zeke's eyes land on me with and evil glare. He says then "Truth or Dare… _Tris_ " I'm not so sure about what he is aiming at though. I look at her as she is in deep thought to take Zeke's wrath or not. She then says truth and Zeke says, "Have you done _IT_ with Four buddy over there?" She immediately turned red with embarrassment and a twinge of anger in her eyes. All I heard was a whimpered "no" and I got up to comfort her but she had an evil glint by the time I got there. She then said "Uriah I dare you to turn off the lights and kiss your crush." Uriah looks slightly pale and pouted, "I didn't get to choose though." Tris gasped dramatically and said "You're not saying you would pick a pansycake's way out would you?!" In that instant Uriah sprang up from his seat and took off the lights I soon hear moans from the other side of the room and I couldn't help my curiosity but to get up and try to turn on the lights. Key word _try_ as soon as I was near the light I bump into a small figure who whispered in my ear "Four what are you doing." I shot back, "I could ask you the same Tris." Just realizing who it was and as soon as she tried to get the light I caught her hand and motioned no. When she then motioned to her wrist it was 1:23 am so I agreed and I flipped the light to find Uriah and Marlene shirtless and Marlene with no bra either as soon as everyone looked he hid her behind him and Zeke wolf whistled and said, "Never knew you moved so fast bro. Remember stay safe." And both of them turned bright red like a cherry tomato. Ha I knew it he just wouldn't confess! Marlene had a shirt on by the end of Zeke's comment and Uriah was just putting on his shirt.

Tris' POV

After a while Zeke was in his underwear from two dares that had to do with Eric and walked around the Pit screaming in his underwear clamps (courtesy of me ), Marlene in her shorts and bra, Christina in her shorts and bra, Uriah in his shirt, Shauna in her shirt and spandex, and I'm in my under wear and bra. That when Christina calls my name I chose Dare she gave me an evil grin, "Bedroom with Four but we can enter whenever we want." Ok that was weird what's the problem with that even though I would be embarrassed what makes this different? Oh well, I grab Tobias' hand and go to the bedroom. As soon as we close the door I whisper to Tobias as innocent as possible "What do you want to do Toby?" He then pushes me up against the wall kissing me with passion and snaking his arms around my waist as I run my hands through his silky hair. We pull apart to catch a breath and Tobias sucks on the sweet spot on my neck making me moan, and him smile against my neck.

Tobias' POV

I smile against her neck as she moans knowing only I can make her like this. I'm snapped out of it when she pulls my head up to hers to share another kiss. Her lips are soft and taste like cinnamon gosh I love her so much. I slowly tug on her shirt forgetting were we are asking for permission and she pulls away to take of her top and throw it to the side. Soon we connect again in a passionate kiss. I run my tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and she teases me for a while. I soon groan in frustration as I fell her smile and her mouth open as our tongues battle for dominance. When suddenly he door slams open and we jump apart to see a Caleb, Tris' brother. Let's have some fun!

Tris' POV

Ohhh nooo, this was the Dare, Christina is sooooo dead! Caleb storms into the bedroom angry as Tobias slides his arm around my waist smoothly and Caleb screams "What are you doing with my sister get your filthy hands off her!" I try to explain but nothing comes out as he throws insults at Tobias. I see the joking side of him disappear and anger flaring in his eyes when Caleb said he would probably end up abusing me and he got up to says sternly, "I'm Tris' boyfriend and if you're going to disrespect her of me get out. It's her choice for me to have my hand on her, and for me to be in her life!" Caleb then lunged at Tobias as he quickly side stepped and became a full on fight. I tried to break them up but the next thing I knew I was punched by my own brother. I fell back hurt and in shock they both just starred and I ran out and heard footsteps behind and my friends questioning Tobias. When I got to Tobias's and my apartment I opened the door and slammed it crumpling to the ground crying at the door. Why is Caleb like this why can't I have a life! I'm not abnegation anymore. My train of thought leaves and I'm disrupted by a small knock on the door and Tobias' voice apologizing I can hear the strain and tears as his barriers break down. He's so selfless and that's what reminds me of why I love him. I open the door to be enveloped in Tobias' arms and apologies after a while I whisper to Tobias, "Tobias, it wasn't your fault you love me and I know all Caleb said were lies. I love you." After that he picks me up bridal style kissing me on my forehead to lay me in bed. Wait my clothes! I look at Tobias realizing what we just did and break down laughing. When we calm down he passes me a shirt since I'm only in my underwear and bra. He changes into his boxers and shorts as he got into bed wrapping a protective arm around me and cuddling me till I'm taken by sleep.

-Page Break-

Tobias' POV

I wake up to find Tris in my arms. Geez I wish she knew how beautiful she is, she is so amazing and I love her. She is so selfless, smart, brave, loving, beautiful, and most of all my definition of beauty is Tris and all I see is her heart before anything. I lean down just enough to kiss her forehead, as I feel her turn a little and her nose sniffle like a bunny. She turns up with tears in her eyes I immediately panic and pick her up into my lap shifting for us to sit so we were eye to eye and she says, "You mean that?" And I was completely lost to what she was saying then realizing I spoke my thoughts aloud and she was awake the whole time. And I said "You are beautiful you are my light and I would do anything to make you happy. It breaks me to see you sad, and not even the words I love you can't explain how I feel" wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead as she cried into my chest.

Tris' POV

I can't believe he said that to me he really does love me. I soon calm down as I am soothed by his scent and I look into his eyes. He brings his head down to mine and we share a loving kiss as he lays me on the bed. But I pull away teasing him playing tag dodging his lips until he pins me and kisses me. All I say is cheater and he says accuser I giggle and he grins a boyish grin. I slip out of his arms swaying my hips as I go to my dresser collect my clothes and run to the bathroom before he can get me. I close the door and take a shower letting the water cascade down my body, as I think of how lucky I am to have Tobias. When I reach out to find my towel on the counter all I feel is cold marble. Tobias. UGGHHH! I scream "Tobias you better put my God damn towel in here or else!" All I hear is "Or else what trissy-poo?" He is so dead, but I'm not going to give him satisfaction.

Tobias' POV

She is so hot when she's angry even though I can't see her, but her voice is so hot! I'm broken from my thought when an angry Tris stomps out of the bathroom naked. My eyes glazed over it took all my willpower not to kiss her but I know not to mess with her anger. She snatches the towel from my grasp and says with a smile, "Control yourself Toby." Nope not happening I snake my arm around her waist spinning her to face me and kiss her as she wraps her arms around my neck and unexpectedly taking out my legs as I fall on the bed stunned she runs into the bathroom saying, "Next time Toby-Bear! Sorry." I smile and change to grab some breakfast. When I get back she's sitting on the sofa dressed watching Spring Baking championship. I sneak up on her and put my hands over her eyes making sure not to smudge her makeup saying, "Guess who?" She then guesses, "Hmmm it could be Zeke, no Uriah, wait no it's my ridiculous boyfriend!" She turns around and hugs me geez I love her wait she called me ridiculous! I'll get back for that one that's when I notice my muffin is gone! I look down to see her nibbling quietly on it like a bunny and I laugh. She gives me a strange look and ignores me. I bed down to chomp on her muffin and she gives a joking war screaming, "This is Warrrrrr!"

Tris' POV 

Oh no he didn't! he chomped on my muffin this is war! I jump on him and he pushes me to the couch. Not fair he's bigger than me and weighs more, never mind I have an idea. I sneak a kiss and catch him off guard and flip him he smiles and I straddle him pinning him and say, "Do you surrender." Before I brag anymore he slides my foot out and flips positions repeating my line but pouting his lip. Ugghh… his phone rings and he says "Timeout don't move" like a five year-old. He picks up the phone saying in his Four voice "Hi Max what's up… Sure I don't know about Tris, I'll ask hold on… Ok meet you there." He hangs up and took a seat next to me almost unsure….

DUHH, DUHHH, DUHHHHHHHHH! Hey guys so I hope you like my update, also it's almost new years in my story. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but life sucks so I can promise at least 1 update per week. Remember leave how old you think I am in the reviews and comment please!


	4. Author's Note

So hi guys, sorry to disappoint you with an author's note, but I really do need to apologize to justagirlwritingfanfics . I thought that was an original idea I wrote it, and I promise you I didn't mean to copy one of your ideas. And to make it up to you I'm editing chapter 3 so it will be slightly different. Also I hope to get in another chapter today, and again I am so so so sorry justagirlwritingfanfics thanks for your support. Also Sarah88 thank-you, you are so kind never stop reviewing your comments make my day!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I hope you reread chapter 3 thanks justagrilwritingfanfics for the accepting my apology but, I already changed it. And Sarah88 no problem its fine and thanks stay awesome! Also kylalovesbabe Tris and Tobias live together, Uriah and Marlene are soon to be together in this chapter because of the kiss, also Tobias is teasing Tris there will be a lot of it in this fanfic, and last of all that is the best IDEA EVVVEERR Boyfriend WARRRSSSSS! :-)**

* * *

 **Tobias' POV**

Max just called about initiation and asked if Tris and I wanted to be instructors because next week is New Year's almost initiation time. Gosh I really want her to say yes. I slowly sit down and she says "Toby what's wrong." She's going to make me lose control I really want to kiss her at this point I love how she says my name. Tobias pay attention! I take a breath and ask her slowly, " Umm.. I was wondering if.. uhhh.. you wanted to train the transfers with me this year… and if you did we have to go visit Max.. but if you don't want to.. it's ugghh…. Fine lik.." I'm interrupted by her kissing me only she can make me stutter like a buffoon. She pulls away and smiles and says, "Yes, I would love to." She leans so close to me and says against my lips, "Let's go to Max before our spots are taken", and with that she gets up swaying her hip as she walks to the door and slammed it shut. I sprung up running through the door after her to find her running through the hall to Max's office. I don't think so Trissy! I run after her at full speed and pick her up, and she squeals yelling at me "Put me down!", She soon is laughing and gave up squirming and settled down. That's when the unexpected happened she slapped my butt whispering, "Nice butt Toby-bear." I just looked at her incredulously but then gave her but a quick slap and said, " Ditto that babe ", and we burst out laughing at our comments. Soon were at his door knocking and Max answered, "Come in Zeke and Shauna are also here there training the Dauntless initiates and Eric will be out all initiation because of issues with the Candor ." I mentally cheer, but hide my emotions going into Four mode.

 **Tris' POV**

Tobias goes into Four mode gosh I love how he does that it's so sexy. Wait since when did that word come so easily, maybe I'm getting over my fear only time will tell I'll check tonight. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Tobias asks me "If it's alright with Tris of course." He looks at me and I absentmindedly nod getting lost in his deep blue eyes. When the meeting ends Tobias tells me everything that went on because all I thought about was how sexy Tobias is and we walk in silence with Shauna and Zeke. Soon enough Tobias and Zeke are bickering. What are these two bickering about now! Tobias just says, "At least I have enough manners to kiss Tris alone not in public." Zeke just replies by saying, "That's such a stiff move were dauntless and I treat Shauna like one." Tobias sneers and says, "Exactly and I treat Tris with class and wait till she is ready for anything unlike you two." They just turn red and Zeke says angrily, "It's on I'll prove I'm the better boyfriend for a matter of fact this weekend since we have to go Amity to check on the standards the girls will keep track of how well we do. Right girls!" Zeke turns to us I am not a girl me and Shauna turn to each other with evil grins and we say in perfect sync, "Like totally!" in high pitch girly voices. We aren't going to make this easy for them whatsoever. Then as we respond we hit our boyfriends in the back of their heads with a good smack, well this will be a fun weekend!

*********************9:32**************************************

 **Tris**

When we finally reach our apartment I flopped down on the couch to sleep but Tobias sat down on me saying like a baby, "Mooommmmyyy puutt meee too beeeddd I tiiirreeeddd!" I swear I think he crushed me and to get pay back I leaned in close to his ear almost nipping his ear feeling him slightly tensing and screamed, "Tobias I swear to god if you don't get off me you big oaf your dead!" He jumped off me the minute I screamed I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. I laughed so hard I fell on the floor. He then stomped of into the bedroom slamming the door like a pouting 3 year old geez I thought he was suppose to mature faster at this age! I better cheer him up plus I'm tired I have to wake up later. I make my way slowly into the bedroom to find a muttering Tobias reading City of Glass. He looks up and puts down his book just to cross his arms again. I crawl onto the bed laying down and rest my head in his lap and smile. All he does is lean down and I wait for a kiss but to be surprised to him yelling "Get changed I want to cuddle!" I jump and bonk heads with him and burst out laughing at how badly his payback backfired. He is holding his head laughing. I soon crawl over him and remove his hands to kiss his forehead and sit him up. Right when he gets comfortable I get up sticking out my tongue and run into the bathroom stealing one of his shirts to sleep in. When I get out of the bathroom Tobias is hugging a pillow sucking his finger when is he going to give this act up! I slip the pillow out of his hand and he tugs me into bed. I get comfortable and peck him on the lips and am soon consumed into sleep.

***************************Midnight******************************************

My phone vibrates on the counter as in the signal for me to leave. Darmit' I didn't put into account of Tobias. He has his arm draped around me protectively I slowly hug a pillow and slip under the covers and I feel Tobias get comfortable again with the pillow. I roll off the bed making sure the covers don't come with me. I take my phone and leave a note for Tobias. I close the door slowly behind me and jog up to the fear landscapes. When I get there ,there are syringes packed neatly at the side of the door I grab a box and head in. I close the door and take the syringe out the orange liquid sloshing around. I inject the serum into my neck feeling barely nothing from the countless times I have done this. Soon the world around me turns dark and I'm in a large field.

 **Tobias' POV**

I am waking up but it's too dark to be morning I check the clock and it's 12:03 I look over at Tris in my arms wait Tris isn't here! I start to panic and shoot out of bed sending a piece of paper flying. I grab it and read it:

Dear Toby,

I went to the Fear landscape room by the time I come back it will be soon don't come for me I'll be back soon.

Love you –Tris

I start running out of your apartment not caring what I'm wearing down the hall. All I hear is the sound of my bare feet slapping stone as I run. Why didn't she tell me what if Eric comes after her why couldn't she tell me! I'm soon at the door when I hear screams and the door bursts open.

 **Tris**

He's not in my fear landscape I scream in joy I feel like my number one burden has disappeared I jump and burst through the door. I am now six! I find a worried Tobias on the other side of the door and jump on him and I kiss him hard as soon as he realizes it's me and he looks at me as if to make sure I'm ok with kissing him. I just meet my lips with his and he pins me up against the wall to support both of us. I slowly run my hands through his hair and he runs his tongue against my bottom lip I choose to tease him and I hear him groan and smile as I open my mouth and he explores my mouth and I moan in slight pleasure we soon have to separate for air and I smile at him and whisper in his ear making sure I nip him, "I'm over my fear babe I'm ready." I feel so alive I can't even believe I even said that! He smiled and picked me up to lead me to our apartment and slung me over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes and ran in seconds to our apartment he set me down and I got the keys out and opened the door . I was soon pinned on the wall as we kissed and pulled apart for him to be sucking on my sweet spot making me moan as I feel his smile against my skin. Gosh I love him he picks me up bridal style and drops me unceremoniously on our bed…

*************************Tomorrow****************************

I wake up in the morning sticky with sweat aware I'm in nothing but wrapped in covers and the safety of Tobias' arms. I turn to find Tobias' electric blue eyes looking over me like a guardian. I kiss him lightly and he whispers in my ear, "Last night was…..wow….. you were perfect." I smiled and tried to get up but felt a sharp pain going through my lower region and fell into….arms wait what? I see Tobias at my side looking calm but worried and said, "You still might be sore sorry forgot to tell you I'm sorry does it hurt a lot?" I smiled at his expression and say, "Toby its fine it was worth the pain I love you and you did nothing but love me back." He smiles and leads me into the bathroom and I stepped into the bathroom feeling like I was missing all of the warmth. I peeked out of the shower door and saw Toby looking at me expectantly but yet sure what I was going to ask cheeky bastard. I just nod and he jumps up like a kid who just got handed a lifetime supply of candy and jumped in. After my wonderful shower Tobias had to take a cold shower. When we got to the cafeteria our friends were at our normal table but they all burst out laughing when they saw us. I give Tobias a look and he shrugs I grab coffee and a cake to heck with it I need it. When we sit the table falls silent and they all have smug smiles on.

 **Tobias**

This is strange they all look like the joker from batman I thought I was scary. That's when Zeke opens his mouth, " Hmmm guys let's see I was in the control room and I found some interesting footage.", before I could say anything Zeke played a video of Tris and I making out in the hall and her whispering in my ear that she was six in a seductive voice. I looked over at Tris who was blushing like crazy but with a surprised face I guess she never knew how seductive she could really be all the guys are looking at her like she's a goddess. I glare at them and they back down. When the video ends everyone is looking at Tris and Christina screams, "You go girl!" I think I lost my hearing and Tris is sinking into me so I try to avert the attention from her but I'm interrupted by Zeke saying, "Well, will we have a mini Tris or Four running around or did you take my advice."

* * *

 **DUHHH…. DUHH ….DUUUUUHHHHH ….to be continued**

 **So hey guys hope you liked it sorry I couldn't update sooner I hope the 1,963 word story is enough. I promise to update soon, also I was too lazy to continue this chapter properly and the next chapter will be new years, boyfriend wars, parties, and a whole lot more and maybe initiation I can't wait !**


	6. Author's Note Sorry guys :-c

Author's Note

Sorry guys I couldn't update today, but I promise I will update tomorrow. Also in the next chapter Tris Four Zeke and Shauna are going to "review" amity standards while staying there. Don't forget the boyfriend wars . And last of all there will be parties, when they get back initiation will start I can't wait!


	7. Chapter 5 (Sorry it's so short)

Hey guys hope you like the update shout out to Liz thanks for your support stay awesome. Also thanks divergent101 for following and Favoriting my story your comment is well appreciated. Also thank you Blym8749 I promise not to make Tris pregnant for a while thannkkk yooouuu!:-)Also thank you Booklover2000 stay amazing! And thank you justagirlwrittingfanfics you been reviewing since the beginning thank you for your support most of all. And Sarah88 please keep reviewing you make my dayyy!:-D

I really wish I could really express how awesome it is to have all you guys reviewing thank yooouuu once again !:-)

Veronica Roth owns all! .

 **Tris**

Four immediately yells at Zeke , "Of course we used protection and plus she's on the pills, dude!" I immediately redden and say, "I am not scarred of intimacy Four I can handle the truth." Will then says, " Well this got a little awkward so… I heard you guys and Zeke and Shauna are going to amity for a few days, make sure to mess with the hippies." I smile at that and look at Shauna, boyfriend wars! Zeke and Tobias are looking at each other like they were going to pummel each other so I nod at Shauna and we smack out boyfriends heads and hear owws in sync. Wow the first thing they did together so far was in pain. Ha! Christina then screams "shopping!" Me and Shauna groan and say, "Whhhhhyyyy!" Tobias and Zeke are on the floor by now laughing their asses off, ugggggghhh. Then I get an idea and turn to them and say, "Four, Zeke you're going to carry our bags as we shop let's see how you like it." And immediately they have a mask of horror on and we drag them to the pit.

*****************2 hours later*************************************************

 **Tobias**

This is the worst experience of my life we have been walking around and Tris is using my points! She is the end of me, and that's when all the girls look at each other with mischievous looks Ohhh nooo this isn't good. Me and Zeke look up at the store and groan the sign read _**DARE TO BE DAUNTLESS**_ great a lingerie store we are going to look like total pervs! We end up giving a fight with the girls but they drag us in and to make it worse Tris drags me into a separate isle and says seductively, "Well Toby bear which pair do you like the most" and she hold up a black lacey bra with electric blue trim and a few others that make me think the worst thoughts in the world. She drags me into a changing room, ohh god no please don't keep me in here while you change! And she laughs at me expression and set down the lingerie brushing her butt against my erection making me groan and looks over her shoulder and says, "Toby what's wrong?" She smiles gosh like I said she will be the end of me. She stands up and undresses I can't help but think of strategies to have sex in here. She then takes of her bra facing me and she says something but I'm staring at her chest she is soooo not built like a child wooooww. I feel hand pull my chin up and she says, "My face is up here you know." She puts on the first pair she showed me first and ask, " Does it look good Toby I'm not sure?" I just smirk and pin her against the wall kissing her. She won't stop teasing me let me in already! But she pulls away unexpectedly and says, "I'm going to go purchase my things you fix yourself." She walks away swaying her hips. I can't wait for our trip I will get revenge not mentioning Zeke .

 **Tris**

When I pay I say bye to Christina and Shauna and Tobias comes out of the dressing room covering his erection with my shopping bags I smile and thank the register lady and Tobias follows me to our apartment. He flops down on the couch with the clothes around him and I smile, "Not so fun now you see." He just lays down closing his eyes and I walk to him and straddle him. He opens his eyes that are full of lust and I close my eyes for him and rest my head on his chest still straddling him and before we fall asleep I get up taking off his shirt and replace my top with it taking my pants of getting comfortable again and I feel Tobias place a kiss on my forehead and I smile too far gone to say or do anything.

 **Tobias**

I wake up to find Tris still straddling me asleep on my bare chest with only my shirt on gosh she's beautiful . I shift a little on accidently and her eyes flutter open and her eyes look like they are full of electric blue sparks.

 **Sorry guys for the short update I couldn't finish it so I will continue it during this week I promise hope you liked it. I honestly am having writers block so this chapter might be really bad. Thanks again for the support shout outs are at the top thanks again.:-)**


	8. Chapter 6

Hey, guys thank you for the great reviews! Also sorry for not updating, and sorry but I'm going to Universal on the 26th through the rest of the week so I'm not going to be updating but I'll make my chapters count for this week hope you like it and thank you justagirlwritingfanfics for the help.:-)

All Rights to the All mighty Veronica Roth!:-)

Tobias

Her eyes flutter open and all I see are electric blue voids. She soon blushes at the suggestive position we're in and I laugh pulling her down for a kiss. She doesn't give in at first but eventually does, giving me access to exploring her mouth and she moans. Gosh, I'm going to have to take a cold shower after this. As if reading my thoughts she grinds against me making me groan and I feel her smile on my lips as she nibbles on my ear, whispering in my ear, "Toby, we have to get dressed were leaving to Amity today." She gets up and a worried expression crosses her expression and I ask, "What's wrong Tris, are you ok," while wrapping her in my arms. She face palms and groans, "We forgot to pack!" I worry and rush to the room to grab our empty suit cases, but collide with the door and feel a pain in my forehead.

Tris

I laugh to myself as Tobias hurdles over the coffee table, couch, the counter, and slams into the door falling on the floor looking dazed. I walk over to him sprawled on the floor groaning in pain and I sit criss cross and put his head in my lap for him to look up at me like a sad 4 year old. I kiss his head and say, "Aww, my baby Toby, are you ok." He then gets up and sits in my lap kissing my cheek saying, "Now I am love." And with that he's up like a shot of lightning going into the room. I get up grabbing clothing bags that were left behind from yesterday. I soon find Tobias in our room looking though my lingerie and I smack him in the head. And he whines, "Awwww, can I choose pleaasseeee! You'rreee sooo hot but that is left for me at bedtime" That earned him another smack and I say with a grin, "Sure babe, as long as I get to pick your lingerie." And he looked shocked as he stood there. I wrap my arms around him and say into his chest, "Fine" and he sprung into the bag of my new stuff god I hope I don't end up looking like a hooker. I get busy on his suit case and pack boxers for him, his comfy T-shirts mainly for my sake, some of his jackets in case I need a cover for his clothing, and his jeans when I'm done he is looking up at me with a sly smile. I reach out to my suit case but Tobias says, "We have to go the train will be there in about 10 minutes let's go."

Tobias

We pick up our suit cases and we sprint out the door. I smile while thinking of her reaction of her outfits. Christina will be proud. We reach just in time to see the train coming I throw our suit cases in and we swing in to find Zeke and Shauna making out. Wow this is awkward, I cough seeing Tris' discomfort and the fact that Zeke's hands were well traveling down under. They looked up and Zeke looked angry at the intrusion and Shauna was beet red. Point Tobias this is going to be a piece of cake. I'm such a gentleman.

Tris 

God, they're still at it. I walk over to Shauna to talk about our plans for the week when Tobias tackles Zeke and they are pulling each other's hair while Zeke screams, "Stop pulling my weave!" Shauna and I nearly fall over laughing at them when I whisper to Shauna, "Crawl over and lets pin them. " We crawl over and I pin Tobias but somehow we both end up under them and they give each other evil smiles ohh noooo.

Tobias

I look up and Zeke and I make and alliance through a stare and we look down at our girlfriends. God, Tris looks so hot her hair is fanned out and her expression just reads Ohhh, goooooooddd. I grin at her evilly and my hands move down to her stomach and she smiles and I kiss her stomach lightly making her squirm and giggle I look up to see Zeke doing the same. I slowly wrap my arms around her and I tickle her back making her laugh out of control as I kiss her neck making her moan and laugh until she is screaming, "Four stop it!" She is laughing almost rolling around but I'm holding her in my arms. I look up and see were near the fence and I stand up pulling Tris up with me as she leans into me laughing still and blushing. I love her blush I hope she never grows out of that she's so beautiful when she looks at me like I'm a clown and I look at her questioningly. All she does is just brush her hand against my pants and I groan now figuring out what she was looking at. Zeke and Shauna are already out of the train so we jump seeing Zeke and Shauna packing the car.

Tris

I go up to see who the driver is and greet them when a boy my ages walks up to me and kisses me. Not just a simple peck but he forces himself on me. Wait what? I stumble back into a wall of flesh stunned I turn around to see Tobias with an angry look on his face. I am flaring at point to see the boy and he says, " Gosh, I've wanted to do that since abnegation." I suddenly realized, "Robert?! Why, Why did you." Tobias then put me behind him and I heard from there was screaming and Zeke trying to hold back Tobias saying to him, "Pummel him when you get to Amity relax , Four relax. I'm just as angry" I slowly walked up to Robert and slap him hurt flash his face but he just says, "You'll always be mine." And he hugs me I suddenly fall rigid into Tobias' arms he at this point is fuming. I turn around to face Tobias and whisper in his ear, " Honey, relax it's fine we'll deal with this later. I will always love you." Zeke right next to us looks on the tip of furry and Shauna looks like she could rip his throat off. The trip to Amity was silent I curled up in Tobias' lap and slept in his lap. I slightly awoke to a slight shake, but I fell asleep again.

Tobias

Tris' eyes fluttered open but I saw she was half asleep so I picked her up and carried her out the car. Robert glared at me I can't wait till I corner him for that. Johanna soon greets us, but I'm just looking down at Tris and we are led to our room. When we get there I lay Tris down and slip of her jeans and shirt putting her in her usual night shirt, I kiss her forehead and flop down to sleep putting my arms around her.

Tris

I slowly wake up to find myself in Tobias' shirt and his arms around me. I snuggle farther into him to see him tense then relax kissing my forehead saying, "Morning love." I look up and kiss him but the strange thing is that I hear laughter in the room. I jump up to see that it is and Shauna is laughing her butt off and Zeke is crying while videoing. Zeke says through tears, "That was so beautiful." Like a teenage girl after a wedding. Wow. Tobias then goes to stand in front of me. Wait a sec ohhhh I'm only in one of his shirts and my blue lace lingerie. I blush and Tobias pushes them out of the room saying, " We'll be out in 10 minutes meet us in the cafeteria!" I sit on the bed taking out my clothes from the luggage and Tobias raps his arms around me and I sit shocked. He picked me an outfit that looks like something Christina would make me wear. I have a Crop top that's all black with the words, "Mess with me and deal with my boyfriend. " I smile and find cut up jeans and in the pocket is a bangle like bracelet that when you wear then all read 4&6 with skulls and a pair of matching earrings. I turn around to see a shy Tobias and I pull his chin up and kiss him his eyes go wide with surprise and he melts into our kiss slightly growling because I'm not opening my mouth. That's when Zeke screams through the door, " That doesn't sound like changing and for a chance do you have an angry dog in your room?" I blush and I can hear Zeke and Shauna laughing outside the door. When were changed and I have my new jewelry on and getting ready we walk out together.

Tobias

I'm so happy she likes it I can't believe the amazing four finally trips up but it's over a girl. Not just any girl but Tris she's so amazing I am shaken out of my revere when Tris is not by my side. I panic looking at Zeke and Shauna asking, "Guys, were's Tris?" They shake their heads and Shauna says, " That guy Robert pulled her away to talk to her. " I take off and run through the halls to hear two voices, " You know you always loved me don't fight me" I also can hear a familiar cry. Tris. I run farther hearing the cry get closer and I see Tris in a corner trying to push Robert away but he is pinning her kissing her everywhere. She then punches him square in the jaw kicking him in the stomach elbowing him but he punches him and I pull him off her and punch him in the face multiple times the rest is just a blur of red when I hear voices screaming.

Tris

Tobias and I are beating Robert up when guards pull us off Robert and Zeke and Shauna are laughing at Robert's limp body and I must say we do make a good team. All I see through my tears is blood. The guards then start dragging us away and I fight but they say, " Stop struggling we have to obey protocol." I stop and see Tobias stopped to and they tell us to sit and calm down but all I do is stand and scream at them, " Nothing will calm me down leave me the hell alone!" Tobias is fuming and about to punch the Amity officer when they inject something in his neck and I go to take him down when I feel a needle and I get all woozy.

Tobias

Whoa, what's going on? Ohh pretty Trissy wow her hair is so wavy and gold. She is gold so priceless the officer says, "Your free to go, do you feel ok?" All I say is, " I'm good man, you ok I'm fell'n chill." He gives me a weird look and I laugh hmm weird guy. I need to find Tris but she's out of the room with her hair swaying like a gold trail. I'm off to see the wizard! Wait no I'm of to see my Trissy. I scream "TRIIISSSYYYYY-POOOOO" I hear laughing and I turn to see Shauna a Zeke. My friends! I bear hug Zeke and scream, " Have you seen my royaleth Trissy-eth I must find-eth her my queen" I swoon at the thought and fall but arms surround me. Trissy is here to save me. She then falls down screaming, " Down with the Bloody ship if my ship goes down I go down with it. Go Romeo and Juliet!" Owwe my head. I hit my head but scream, "Fucketh my knight you let me fall hmpp so much for a knight." She then gets up and says, " One for all and All for one jumping on Zeke and sweep kicking Shauna. That's my girl booyaaaahhh!

 **So guys I hope you liked the chapter sorry for not updating recently. Also as I said at the top I'm going to Orlando on the 26** **th** **through the whole week so I won't be updating. Please review and thank you for the support you guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys so sorry for updating so late in the week I had to do a book report. But thanks for the great reviews you guys are awesome! Also justagrilwritingfanfics I promise I'll use your idea I've been busy and haven't gotten so far into the story yet. Also I am get to the boyfriend wars thanks again keep reviewing shout out to you all keep being awesome.

 **Tobias' POV**

I wake up against something cold but warm wait what?! I find me and Tris laying on the floor of Amity headquarters she's snuggled into my shoulder, but instead of her tossing a little and waking up her eyes shoot open, and before I know it she's straddling me. She's still under the peace serum. Ohhh no I groan into my hands as she slowly grinds into me and moans while giggling, "Toby bear…. Tobias…" I hold onto her hips to still her movement and groan why does she turn seductive under the peace serum! Why did they double dose her! I try to pry her off me when she rolls under me so I'm hovering over her. I have to tickle her to get her off me and she ends up kissing me. I try to resist her, but my head says no while what's in my pants tell me otherwise. I end up kissing her back when she starts nibbling on my ear and screams, " Let's go get breakfast!" I stumble back in shock falling into wall of flesh and turn to find Zeke and Shauna laughing.

 **Tris' POV**

Haaa happy whoooooooo! I see rainbows wait hey its Zekey Bear! All of a sudden a high pitched voice screams, " Zekey Bear!" I suddenly find out I said that! Ha I launch myself at him and he falls to the floor with a thud and I crawl over him and kiss his head and say, " Hey Zekey " With that strong arms are picking me up and Tobias says with a hurt face, " Hey I'm your boyfriend." Awww he's jewussssssss of wittle oww mee hanging with Zekey! I suddenly attack his lips electing a slight moan from him and I smile as I pull away and say, " Is that better number boy?" He fakes a hurt face and then smirks a sexy smirk and says, "Four times better baby Four times better." Zekey Shauna and Toby fall laughing I'm completely lost ohh well laughing is laughing. I burst out laughing when I feel a mental slap and reality kicks in ohh no I'm gonna kill these Amity loosers! They're dead! I stand up furious and Tobias has me in his arms already and Zeke and Shauana make way.

 **Tobias' POV**

Ohh no she's up and angry I quickly grab her in case she makes a run and does stupid things she will regret whispering calming nothings into her ear and I feel her relax in my arms finally. Zeke then says, " We'll get you guys some breakfast looks like you'll be busy." The walk to the apartment is uneventful and silent and as soon as we walk in I'm pinned against wall by Tris who whispers in my ear nipping it, " Really Four, Four times baby." I smile and say," Yup" popping the p. And by surprise she says " Four times Baby right?" I smile and spin her so she's against the wall police officer style and say, " If you say so darling." And I whisper in her ear, "You have the right to remain silent" She soon laughs and says, " Off course anything for you." And she grinds against me making me moan catching me off guard pinning me up saying, "Unless you can catch me first officer I'm all yours." She runs into the bathroom but I caught the door before it closes and hugged her back whispering in her ear, " You're mine now." I nibble on her ear and she moans and turns to me saying, " I always have been."She kisses me hard but meaningfully like we always have as she pulls at my shirt.

 **Tris' POV**

I tug at Tobias' shirt and her pulls away from the kiss and removes his shirt in one fluid motion tossing it across the bathroom floor. I smile and run my hands over his chest pressing my body up against his dammit' I'm so damn horny stupid hormones. I suddenly wrap my legs around his waist and he says, " I don't think it's fair you still have your clothing on I lost my shirt." I suddenly smile sliding down from the position I was in and grinded against him making him moan as I slipped my shirt of and pants.

*******After a very interesting shower*************

To be continued

Thanks guys for the great comments keep doing what you do stay awesome!


	10. Chapter 8

**Tris**

Wow, all I could think about after that shower were Tobias' hands. Ohhh his skillful hands, but not just that his whole body. I was knocked out of my revere literally by a flying scoop of oatmeal falling into Tobias who looked at me laughing. I looked arounf the cafeteria to find squeling Amity and in the center a screaming Zeke saying, " All love in war and all war in Amity down with you bloody people." I could feel the deep rumble of his laughter and I looked up at him infuriated and scooped up the oatemeal from my shirt and threw it at his , god his expression was priceless. HAAAA, and when I thought it couldn't get any better Tobias screamed, " OMGGGGG, you totally messed up my makeup I spent an hour on it!" Zeke then came over and said, " I know Shauna is after me look at my face! My makeup!"

 **Tobias**

Just as I thought, Zeke's at it again _he doesn't even need to get drunk he gets drunk on plain old life_.( Hey guys that was a quote from the book The Outsiders just had to say so... onto the story.) That's when I swoop in and scoop Tris up she squeals and wrinkles her nose when I kiss her cheek. She's so cute and after that shower I feel so refreshed. But now I just want to get her all dirty again. I smile to myself and put her down and scream, " Think fast" and throw a handfull of red Jell-O at her but she amazingly deflects it and it fall to the floor. She jump on me smashing a pie in my face. What the hell, were did she get that. I see a smile tugging at the side of her mouth. and I look at Zeke who apparently raided the kitchen cafeteria and is baking inedible crap that looks edible. I laugh and flip Tris over grabbing a cup of strawberry's and smash them on her head. She looks at me with that evil grin that I know means trouble and her hand is on my waist. With that one distraction she easily flips me gaining dominance and grabs a hunk of unknown foods in a ball from the floor and tries to hit my head, but I dodge and it hits my arm. She quickly gets up to run and get ...

To be continued


	11. Author's note ( sorry guys)

Hey guys I appologize for the last chapters shortness I was short on time. Also thanks for the reviews you giys are awesome . Also sorry for any spelling mistakes in this message. Please don't give up on me I promise to get more chapters in. Again thanks to everyone who are still following my story.:-)


	12. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: left;"Hey, guys sorry about the last chapter. Not one of my best but thanks for still hannging on hopefully I can get a lot of chapters in this week, but I'll try. Thanks to everyone stay awesome love your reviews they make my day thanks to you all.:-)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tris/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I quickly get to my feet to grab another glob of food but to hear a loud whistle through out the cafeteria and the room is filled with Amity patrol. And one yells ," Whose in charge of this mess!" And I almost laugh when I see Zeke hide behind Shauna while the Amity point at him with ease. And Zeke screams you'll never catch me alive and He starts throwing food at them. Wow sometimes I wonder if we should get help for him when an officer upfronts him and says come with us calmly or we'll have to give you treatment and knowing Zeke he screams, " All hell in war and hey aren't you Dauntless!?" The guard smiles and drags him to an Amity guard and says, " Calm him down and send him to his group when their done." That's when the guard walks up to us and says in a low voice, " Yes, I'm Dauntless and your defacing property here clean this up or we'll deal with you in our own manners." Pushing me to the floor and all the Amity leave leaving Tobias, Shauna, and me here. Tobias just looks enraged by know and Shauna looks deadly. I slowly get up and head toward the guard in my own furry and take a fist full of his shirt in hand pushing him to the floor saying, " Don't touch me you asshat. You clean this mess up we'll be at our rooms." He then gets up and says, " You don't know your out of line little girl..." I don't even have words to describe my anger and I lunge at him tackling him to the floor pinning him saying, " I know were I stand and I'm a prodegie in Dauntless. You should find out were you stand." I get up briskly and walk to my room with Tobias on my tail along with Shauna. When I reach our room I burst out in laughter watching Tobias' and Shauna's humorous faces./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tobias /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" That was so funny I nearly fell on the floor and Shauna says, " His face looked like he was about to shit his pants when Tris had him down" That's when an Amity guard pushes a drunk looking Zeke in the room. Ohh, no they injected him with the peace serum this is not going to go down well.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Duh Duh Duh../p  
p style="text-align: left;"So guys this week I'll be updating constantly but in short chapters instead of one big chapter every week, but I'll start going back to one big chapter soon. So thanks again and I'm pretty sure on New Year's I'll have a New Years chapter to kick of a new initiation. So review and I love you guys your awesome! :-)/p 


	13. Chapter 1o

**Hey, Guys thanks for the awesome reviews I love writing this story I hope you guy love reading it and shout out to Abby, BooksLover2000, and justagirlwritingfanfics! Stay aweeesssoommme, also I"ll try to upload every week . Also the boyfriend wars and the prank wars will be in this chapter and on. So yeah….:-)**

 **Tobias**

Zeke stumbles into the room saying, " Here's a pretty rainbow, there's a pretty rainbow oooohhhh lookey a pretty number ." With that he lunges at me but I dodge it and he crashes onto the bed saying, " Roses are blue violets and red come her Shauney I want to kiss you!" I nearly fall over laughing at her expression when Shauna says, "I'm not Shauna I'm Tris." Wait what's she planning? That's when Zeke pounces on Tris and she gives out a yelp and I nearly fall over laughing at what he's doing to her. He's tickling her and she kicks out at him because by her face I think she might pee. I pick Zeke up off her when Zeke kisses me straight on and I drop him. " What the hell!" He suddenly stumbles up and says, " You just look so kissable, and you saved me from the meany." I see Tris on the floor laughing at me, and I can do is laugh at this nonsense.

 **Tris**

Ohh, god I can't stop laughing, but I suddenly realize we've been laughing for 3 minutes straight and I bolt up from where I sit and Shauna and Tobias see why . Right outside the window Zeke's running around like a crazy person pulling random girls hair screaming ," Not a weave, Not a weave, Not a weave" every time I nearly fall over laughing when he comes across an older lady with a cane, and when he's about to pull her hair she whacks him with her cane and says, " You hear sonny, I spent an hour preparing myself for a date with my husband don't mess with my hair." And she took him by the ear and came up to the window and opened it saying, " Is this yours?" Tobias looks like he's going to die of laughter, Shauna looks like she's going to pee, and I stand there and say as solemnly as I can ," Yes, miss." And she screams in his ear, " Annoy them NOT MEEEEEE, you jack rabbit!" And Tobias's face drains of color and he says, " You're Marry Tompson originally from Dauntess!" She gave him a shy smile and I stood there clueless and she says, " Honey if you need anything come to me, Bye Four. By the way you have a good taste in girls, hi Tris" He wait what blushed! Shauna and I stood shocked she bid us her good byes and Zeke passed out. Shuana said she'd drag him to his room so I stood there waiting for an answer from Tobias.

 **Tobias**

Mary Tompson what a story, ha. I turned to Tris and said , " Well she was like a mother to me since I was small . Because when I was about 12 I just received a beating from my dad, and I ran out of the house when a Dauntless girl stopped me and said, " Where you going little bud." She was the first person not judging if I was a stiff and without a warning she turned me around and saw the blood from my shirt and said how did this happen after cleaning me up she was like my new mom. Whenever I needed help or advice she was there for me." Tris then smiled and said, " My big teddy-bear is so kind and loving." I picked her up and spinned . She laughed when I tickled her sides and put her on my shoulders.

 **Tris**

We ran through the fields for the rest of the day like total goof balls bumping into eachother and playing a more intense version of tag. I finally was on his tail and I tackled him pinning him down. Now the stars where out and I simply laid down on him and flipped over so I was looking at the stars. I could feel his deep chuckle from his chest and I said, " Got you," and I put a firm kiss on his lips. He just smiled as I readjusted myself to look at the stars. He put his arms around my hips and feeling him kiss the top of my head . And I was once again consumed by sleep.

 **Tobias**

Smiled down at her noticing she was finally falling asleep . I slowly decided if I was going to carry her to the room or stay her. But my body decided otherwise as I found myself being consumed by sleep.

********************************Next day***********************************

 **Tris**

I wake up feeling a warm mass under me and the bright sun and the memories of yesterday flood back to me. I turn over seeing he was still asleep and I kissed both of his eyelids and he slowly shift under me and his eyes open and I am once again lost in his deep blue eyes. He suddenly smiles evilly at me and flips me onto the grass laughing and I kiss him out of habbit. His tounge runs along the bottom of my lip and I tease him loving the sound of his groan. I eventually let him in and he smiles against my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance and for the first time ever I win and I hear him chuckle. I slowly search his mouth as we part for a breath. God I love him so much.

Later that day I meet up with Shauna finally convincing Tobais to get of me and stop trying to get me in bed with his own ways of persuasion. I actually miss being in his arms ohh well. I knocked on Shauna's door and she opened she bear hugged me saying, " Finally some girl time and they can have their weird guy time." A while later after fooling around we created the unbelievable unrealistic but realistic boyfriend warrrrss! I nearly fell over laughing when Shauna screamed and acted like she was fatally wounded, " All love in war, and all war in love!" a line from when Zeke was hyped on peace serum. We got up and ran through the corridors of the resting areas toward my room to find Tobias and Zeke. When we arrived Shauna kicked down the door to only see Tobias wielding a shot gun in one hand five knifes in the other and Zeke with only a shotgun. I screamed, " What the fuck!" As Tobias threw the knives at my unflinching body. I chuckled and said, " We still got it." Shauna just said, " What a warm welcome, lovely." I tackled Tobias and sat in his lap while we discussed the wars which ended up being who's more manlier. That's when Tobias said, " Maybe Zeke can break the world record for being the biggest idiot," and Zeke suddenly pushed me off Tobais lap straddling him saying, " Only for you darling" I fell off the bed laughing at Tobias' expression and to make it better Zeke started grinding on him saying, " Am I making you hard Four." I couldn't help myself but laugh a little louder and Tobias just pushed Zeke of shivering saying, " Zeke I truly wonder about you geez!'

To Be continued….

 **Thanks guys for the awesome reviews again and please review. Stay awesome.:-)**


End file.
